


Love Is War

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado always knew Izaya was dangerous but never realized exactly how dangerous he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is War

“Mikado-kun~ This is the part where you’re suppose to spread your legs and invite me in~” The raven haired informant smirked as his crimson eyes almost glittered with amusement.  
  
Mikado bit back his moan. His shirt was riding up, exposing his pale stomach. He certainly didn’t go out to get tanned often. His pants were dangerously low and so were his boxers. The obviously protrusion inside his boxers was his humiliation as he wore a shameful blush on his face.   
  
How did he get into this predicament? Oh yes…  
  
“You’re thinking, ‘How did I get into this mess, aren’t you? Tsk, tsk, Mikado-kun. You practically wear your words on your face. It’s cute though, I don’t mind it.” Izaya smiled as he continued to hold down both of Mikado’s arms as he lowered his head and licked that supple stomach. Mikado flinched as he inhaled deeply, his breath a stutter.   
  
“Izaya-san… I… I don’t think we should be doing this.”  
  
“ _’Think’?_ Is that your best?” Izaya chuckled as he sucked lightly, sending a light vibration throughout the high schooler’s stomach, tickling him.   
  
“If you  _think_  we shouldn’t be doing this, than I say that  _I think_  we should. What then, Leader of O-Great Dollars?” Izaya mocked him from above. Mikado gripped tightly onto the chopstick that was still in his hand as he lied on the floor of his room. Humiliation and hatred grew in his heart as he looked up at this young man who had intruded to his sanctuary and made it his home.  
  
“I should have pried those chopsticks out of your hand. I can still see that you wish to fight me,” Izaya mused as he absently stared down at the bloody chopstick. “That’s no good, Mikado-kun. Not good at all.” Izaya turned his head to face Mikado, staring straight into his eyes as he loomed above him, the blood tickling down the informant’s temple, and down his cheek before finally dripping down his chin and onto Mikado’s exposed neck. Mikado breathed roughly as he watched those cruel bloody eyes gleamed.   
  
“I was pretty upset you know, not being invited to the hot pot and all. That wasn’t very fair. So I decided that we’ll have a hot pot together, just you and me. There’s no need to get so angry.”  
  
Mikado took a sharp intake of breath as Izaya’s grip on both of his arms tightened. It hurt. The nails dug in deeply, drawing blood. The light scent of iron made the young boy’s stomach churn.   
  
“Mikado-kun? This is a fight for dominance. Surely as the leader of Dollars, you’d understand.”  
  
Izaya leaned lower and Mikado shied away from him as far as possible. Izaya held onto his kohai tightly so he couldn’t move away and lowered his head. The Shijuku informant fiercely bit his lips and then the tongue savagely entering. Mikado fought back, trying to push and force the intruder out of his mouth. The taste of iron infiltrated his sense of taste as Mikado moaned. Izaya chuckled as he sucked on the pert lips and darted his tongue in and out of his mouth, playing a game of tag with the younger boy’s teeth.   
  
Finally, Mikado was able to catch him as he bit down hard on the lips that crushed against his. Izaya yelped a bit as he pulled away, the sound satisfying to his junior’s ears.  
  
“Mikado-kun. You do realize now… This is war,” Izaya declared as he licked the blood from his lips. Mikado breathed heavily as he anxiously and helpless watched Izaya take over his body as his.


End file.
